


A Dawn Appointment

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Series: Will Turner Sequence [7]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel





	A Dawn Appointment

The gulls' cries startled Will out of sleep. Dawn light filtered through the tiny windows of the captain's cabin, and he saw a humped figure asleep at his side. He smiled, recalling their exploits of the previous night. As he remembered that they were to continue to the island of Tortuga that day to pick up a crew, though, his smile faded. He knew enough of ships to know that once there were others on board, it was unlikely that their liaison could continue – and he realized that he would regret its cessation.

Jack had seemed unsurprised to learn that Will had known other men in the past. Will supposed that it must seem natural to a pirate – to any sailor, really – since they spent weeks and months with only other men for company. He wished it did not seem unnatural to landsmen. What he had told Jack, that he would never betray Elizabeth with another woman, was true. Even if she married Commodore Norrington, he would not wed another woman himself. But other men, now, that was a different matter indeed. A woman was an ideal, to love and cherish and have children with. A man was a companion, for abandoned talk and laughter and sex.

That was what they had had. Jack was not hesitant in going for what he wanted, but he was playful for all of that. Will appreciated the friendliness, something he had rarely found with others. Being apprenticed to the blacksmith gave him a bit more status than most of his peers, and his orphaned state kept him solitary. The older men he had known, sailors mostly, had little respect for him – it was mere mutual lust that drew them together. Jack, though, had treated him as an equal, as a mate, since he had first levered the door from Jack's cell. No, since they dueled, really. Will grinned to himself. He had been angry when Jack fought unfairly, but nevertheless impressed by his banter and confidence. Rarely had he had such a good opponent, one who could, perhaps, have taken him had he known the ground they fought on. But Will knew every inch of the smithy, and used every fair advantage he could. The fight had stimulated them both, he was certain, but the moment he realized that this was a man he would enjoy bedding was when Jack had answered, "Pirate," to his own accusation of, "You cheated." The simplicity of the statement cut as deep into his brain as any blade he crafted could cut into flesh. Of course. A pirate. And pirates did not fight fair – and so Will would feel no need to fight fair, not when he had certain ideas in mind to pursue.

At the present moment, Will noticed, Jack was snoring as loudly as one of the pigs that foraged in the streets of Port Royal. If this went on too long, they would never make it to Tortuga that day – not if Will could carry out his plans first – and the longer they took, the less likely to find Elizabeth unharmed. He nudged Jack. "Captain."

Jack was awake instantly, reaching for his knife, then let his hand fall. "Oh, it's you, boy. Do us a favor and let us sleep." But he reached for the bottle and took a swig, then passed it to Will.

"I was thinking, captain. Didn't you have a dawn appointment with the gallows today?"

"It was meant to be yesterday. But when the _Pearl_ attacked it I suppose the governor's social engagements were disrupted, so yes, today. What does it matter?"

Will winked conspiratorially. "Not a whit. I imagine that the crowd felt a loss of spectacle, not seeing a man well-hung, that is all." He touched a finger to the object in question and was pleased to find it more like the gallows-tree and less like the rope.

"So since there will be no public execution, you'd like to have a private performance instead?" Jack grinned and squinted at the light from the window. "There'll be time. Come here, mate. Show us how hard a blacksmith's tools can work."

"You've seen my work before. Though you professed to be unimpressed, at the time, by my skill at arms. I thought a demonstration of further skill might be desirable." Will scratched one rosy nipple lightly with his nails and was encouraged by an answering hiss of breath. He pushed aside dark hair and bit at Jack's throat, licking at the hollow between his bones. Reaching up, Will tugged on the slender braids of Jack's beard, saying, "An unusual style. Why?"

Jack gripped the back of Will's head and lifted it to look him in the eye. "That, son, is between myself and myself. Savvy?"

"Savvy, captain." Will returned his attention to the matter at hand. He drew his teeth along the edge of Jack's earlobe, then his jaw, before reaching his mouth. A long rum-flavored time later, Will pulled back.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your handwork?" Jack flashed a smile and nudged Will with his hip.

"All in good time. One thing I learned smithing, it's best to warm the metal of your sword slowly, or it will break unexpectedly."

"I notice you're warm already yourself," said Jack, grasping him.

"Did I prove to your satisfaction last night that I was no eunuch, then?"

"You did that, boy. You did that." Will felt Jack's fingers tighten around his cock. "Not that I would expect any less of your father's son."

Will said, "I thought you wanted to... unhh... see my handwork?"

"Your turn next, mate. I'll see what your tools are like, first." Jack's touch was forceful, but not harsh. Will wondered briefly how many men Jack had had before him, to develop this surety of touch, this uncanny knowledge of how hard and fast to make his strokes to bring his partner to the verge of coming, then how much to back off to draw out the pleasure. Then he did not think at all for some time, closing his eyes and panting and thrusting and at last still for an instant as he spilled into Jack's hand.

He opened his eyes to see Jack's dark ones gazing at him. The captain raised his eyebrows and gave that half-smile that Will had decided meant he had better watch out. "Now, then."

Will took that as a command. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Jack's cock, pushing the foreskin back and then continuing down the length of his shaft in long, slow caresses. Jack wriggled his hips as if to encourage Will to speed up, and Will muttered, "Don't worry, captain, remember that forging a good sword takes time."

He shifted until he was lying between Jack's legs, still keeping one hand on him, and slid his other arm underneath Jack's thigh to raise him up. He ran his tongue across Jack's balls, smelling his scent of sweat and musk and lust, then blew his breath out over the wetness and felt Jack's cock leap in his hand. Easing upwards, he let each finger go in turn as his tongue explored Jack's skin, surprisingly soft over the hard flesh it contained. He took as much into his mouth as he could. This was a skill hard-learned; he was never quite able to relax his throat enough to hold it all, so he brought his hand back up to rub the base of the shaft as he used tongue and lips and – carefully – teeth on the rest. Will heard Jack groan as he worked.

When he thought that Jack was close to climax, Will stopped. Jack seized his shoulder and said roughly, "Curse you, boy, go on. Don't leave off now."

Will ignored him, twisting out of his grasp and moving up to straddle Jack's waist, leaning over him to whisper in his ear. "Now, captain, what do you think of my craft so far?"

Jack glared and said nothing.

"Very well." Will stretched out his hand and took up the jar of whale oil they had made use of before, opening it and dipping one hand well in before closing it tightly again. He slicked Jack's shaft, then ran his hand between his own buttocks and made sure he was open. He grasped Jack and pushed himself down onto him, until he could feel the hairs of Jack's groin against his own ass. Jack sighed as he moved.

Rocking gently, Will watched as the flush on Jack's face and chest deepened. He put his hands on his own thighs and levered himself up, then down, still deliberately more slowly than he would want himself. After a few minutes of this, Jack reached to take hold of Will's hips and increase the tempo. Will relented. Remembering that Jack had preferred it face-to-face the previous night, he pulled off entirely and rolled them over, then drawing his knees high, guided Jack's cock back inside him.

As the captain thrust, deeper and faster with every stroke, Will's hands were busy exploring Jack's chest, tugging at his hair, tweaking his nipples. He tightened his ass and heard Jack groan. Jack paused, his hands on Will's shoulders, and kissed him fiercely, his tongue thrusting past the barrier of lips and teeth, his cock pushing into Will as he came.

"Now _that_ was worth waking up for," Jack admitted in a lazy voice some minutes later.

Will rolled over onto one elbow and grinned at him. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

"Oh, I appreciated it." Jack looked at him seriously. "You'd be welcome to stay on, boy."

"What, stay on the _Interceptor_?"

Jack shifted his eyes. "Yes, if your Elizabeth should be lost to you, you have the makings of a good pirate. Like your father."

"I will... consider it," said Will. "If we do not find her, or cannot save her."

"Of course," Jack assented, getting out of the bed and beginning to put on his clothes. "I know where the _Pearl_ is headed. As soon as we can get a crew in Tortuga, I'll set course to the Isle de Muerte, where you will find your fair lady."


End file.
